ZOMG! 'Kashi's a Daddy!
by SanninAuthoresses
Summary: Kakashi and Gai are about to go on a mission and everyone is in the Hokage's office. Then, EA decides to come in and make an annoucement. How is everyone going to react? Especially Kakashi and his currnet girlfriend.... OneShot


Title: ZOMG! Kakashi's a Daddy!

Summary: Kakashi and Gai are soon going on a mission and everyone is in the Hokage's office. The good ol' Kristy decides to make an announcement. How is everyone going to take it? Especially Kakashi and his current girlfriend?

By: The SanninAuthoresses with help from TTLuvs2Volley. UnicornGirly109 was the one that did the actual writing, though.

Disclaimer: Anything from the books Naruto, we don't own. That all belongs to the guy whose name I can neither pronounce nor spell. Sorry.

A/N: This story was typed by Uni (me) so it would be my fault for any errors, so sorry. LOL. In this story, we aren't fourteen. I am not only allowed to date at this age, but if my dad found out I was dating a twenty-six-year-old, he would kill me. No, I take that back, he would kill the guy and ground me for life. LOL. Okay, well yeah….so you can make up how old we are I really don't care. Just I'm the oldest! (Well, the oldest of the SanninAuthoresses…LOL)

Now, on with the story….

High up in the Hokage's office sat six people. Those six were Kakashi, Gai, Lauren (Leeren), TT (TTLuvs2Volley), Katie (UnicornGirly109 and Kakashi's current girlfriend of nine months), and of course the Hokage herself. The mood was not one that would be expected when you put two of the three Sannin Authoresses in a room with their llama (who isn't really a llama) friend TT and some ninjas. Instead of a happy, crazy, and a tad bit scary group, everyone was tense and quiet and just downright depressing.

Kakashi and Gai had just been told that they were to be going on a mission the very next day. Normally, Kakashi was always ready and Gai was eager, this time was different. This time was not the average routine mission; it was not even one that just had a high risk of danger. This was a "we have to send THE best and there is a greater chance then not that you'll never make it back" mission.

Kakashi shifted uncomfortably in his seat, Gai (for once) had no youth-filled rant and nice guy pose, TT was not wondering when she could leave and pick up a volleyball, Leeren wasn't helping plot some crazy plot or trying to stop one, Katie was not smiling. The Homage did not know what to say or do. She had told Gai and Kakashi before calling up the three girls, hoping that maybe that would be better and easier. Now it was known that there was no better and easier way. Every way just sucked.

Katie wondered why Kristy was not there. She couldn't see why TT (no offense to her, but she was not exactly all knowing when it came to this group of ninjas) was there and not Kristy, Miss I-Know-More-About-Kakashi-And-Ninjas-Then-You-Ever-Will-And-You're-Dating-The-Scarecrow. She knew that Kristy had spent the night with some of the younger ninjas and had not been at breakfast when they were going to meet up. Which was odd because Leeren (or Lauren or whatever) had promised to bring pickles.

Which was weird. Whatever.

Across the table, Leeren was wondering the same thing. Usually the fan-girl in her friend still kicked in whenever the words Kakashi, Hatake, Scarecrow, ninja, or fry was mentioned. She did not really wasn't to know why EA squealed over french-fries, but that was Kristy for you.

TT was wondering along the same lines as the other two and since the wonderings of the other two have been told, there is no need to tell the wonderings of TT.

Kakashi was thinking about the upcoming mission and how he really did not want to go. If you had asked the famous Copy Nin a year ago if he was ready to go on a mission that would most likely result in his death, he probably would have asked you when you needed him to be ready and then gone off and gotten one of his pervy lil' orange books. Now, though, things had changed. He was not as cold and distant. People had changed him, something no one had ever thought possible. The Sannin Authoresses (the name made him want to smile) had helped with that. At first, the three had bugged the crap out of him. Forcing him to play all of their silly games and go along with their creepy plots. Sometimes, though he would never admit to it, the three scared him. Him, the Great Copy Nin! Their friend TT (though that was not her real name was Katie, too, no one called her that, though) just added to all of that. Gai had been extremely happy that there was someone (or someones) there that was ready and willing to help him out with the whole "Kakashi Thing" as he called it. God, he hated Gai sometimes. Anyway, the fact was that he was not ready to die just yet. He had thought he was, but now things had changed and he did not want to leave just yet.

Gai observed the group around him. A most solemn group. HE did not like the way this mission was playing out even before it had really begun. The two Sannin Authoresses seemed almost sane (scary), Katie's (or as Kakashi sometimes had to call her, Miss Authoress The Queen) eyes were red, TT was not pounding a volleyball, Kakashi seemed to be more distant and certainly not as cool and collected as he usually was, and he, himself, was not telling the people gathers about the wonders of youth (insert gleaming smile here). This just was not right.

The quietness was soon interrupted, the wonderings broken, and the mood lost by a loud banging. The door was thrown open and in barged a tall blonde (soon to have green streaks as she would tell anyone who would listen). "Hello all!" she greeted loudly. Apparently unaware that EVERYONE AROUND HER WAS NOT AS HAPPY AND INSANE AS SHE WAS (not that anyone ever was, as insane that is)!

Everyone looked at each other and for a moment they all forgot the seriousness off their situation and had the same though-Gawd she needs help.

Then, Kristy (or as she insists, Earthen Angel, whatever) got serious. She turned to Kakashi and he seemed to shift nervously under her gaze. A fact that did not go unnoticed to the others in the room. "We need to talk," Kristy said.

"About w-what?" Kakashi asked, no stammered. Kakashi actually stammered!

"Something important. And we need to talk privately and alone." At this her eyes shifted to Katie who was looking at Kristy intently and wondering why the crap she needed to talk to HER BOYFRIEND "privately and alone".

The Hokage turned to EA, "WE are kind of in the middle of something," she said, indicating to the group that was gathered in the room.

"Well, sorrrrrrrrrrrry," Kristy huffed and for a moment went all emo-ish until Leeren gave her a happy hit.

"Oh, will you just get on with it?" Kakashi said, beginning to get annoyed. Kristy (or EA or whatever) squealed. She found that tone of voice extremely sexi. Katie chose to ignore this.

Once Kristy/EA/Rissykins had calmed down from her moment of fan-girl-ism, she said, "Okay…Kakashi, I'm pregnant with your child."

At this statement, the room fell silent and time seemed to stand still. All previous thoughts of anything (the mission, volleyball, youth, Icha Icha Paradise) left only to be replaced by that shocking bit of news. Kakashi was going to be a daddy! And Kristy was the mom!

Oh dear….

It was Leeren who spoke first, "Ummm…isn't Kakashi dating Katie?"

Eyes turned to Katie. She looked mad.

Oh dear….

Now, normally, Katie is a happy person. Yes she can annoyed, but she would rather smile and laugh. That person now seemed to be to be gone, replaced by someone most likely to kill the first person to make a sound that bugged her.

Oh dear….

TT wished she had popcorn.

"Excuse me?" Miss Authoress the Queen said.

"You heard me," here Kristy smiled smugly.

Katie turned to Kakashi, "Does nine months mean nothing to you?" she said quietly in a voice that could not have been angrier.

"Katie, I swear that isn't true."

"That is Miss Authoress the Queen to you."

"Katie…."

"Do not 'Katie' me, Hatake."

TT said burn.

"Really, I swear it isn't true."

"Don't tell me you don't remember, my Kashi Kitty!" Kristy screeched loudly, looking thoroughly divested that the love of her life was saying such things.

"What the crap, Kakashi?" said Katie. "Who am I supposed to believe?"

"Me!"

Katie snorted.

"Katie, you know that it can't be true!"

Katie ignored him.

Kakashi groaned, "Fine! Miss Authoress the Queen, you know it can't be true!"

Katie rolled her eyes. She could not believe what was going on and neither could anyone else. Everything seemed to be spinning out of control.

TT, Leeren, and Gai did not know what to say. Neither did the Hokage. None of them had ever had to deal with someone who was as mad as Uni was in a kind of situation like this. None of them knew what to say to make Kristy stop sounding so sad that someone refused to believe that he was the father of her child. Everything was just mess.

Finally, the Hokage said, "Kakashi, we really can't have our best ninja running around behind people's backs-people like his girlfriend-and getting people pregnant-people like one of said girlfriend's best friends. You really have to learn to tell the difference between the books you read and-" Here her words were lost because, well, because no one had known she was talking in the first place for Kakashi was still denying everything, Kristy was crying, and Katie looked thoroughly disgusted with the both of them.

"You can't do this to me 'Kashi!"

"Do what?"

"Deny that what we had never existed!" Kristy yelled. "Don't tell me that you are just gonna leave!"

"Kristy I have a girlfriend!" Kakashi said from behind his mask.

At the same time as Kristy yelled that "That didn't matter before!", Katie corrected him by saying, "Oh no you don't!"

TT leaned towards Gai and whispered, "Oh this is getting good!"

Leeren heard and said, "I can't believe you would say that, this is serious…pass the popcorn."

TT smirked.

Back to Katie and Kristy and Gai and their little thing.

"What do you mean I don't have a girlfriend?"

"I mean that unless you have another girl, you are alone. We are done. So, do you have another girl? Because now would be the time to say something."

"No!"

Katie snorted again.

"Yeah, well you have a thing for one of my old students!"

TT went, "Oh, he _so _did not go there!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Sasuke Bunny ring any bells?"

Katie seriously looked like she wanted to rip off Kakashi's arms and force him to eat them and then feed the rest of him to a giant squid.

"That was a long time ago, Hatake, and you know that?"

"Still."

"Still, what?"

"You did."

The fighting went on for well over an hour before Gai decided to step in.

"Kakashi, my eternal rival, how did all this happen?"

"I don't know!'

"What do you mean you don't know!" screamed Kristy. "You said you loved me!"

"Love!" yelled Katie, once again turning to Kakashi, "So you love her and are going to be the father of her child. Anything else you want to tell me?"

"I don't know what she's talking about, Miss I Heart Sasuke!"

"That didn't work Gai," said Leeren as Gai sat down.

"Well, I know that '

Across the room from them Katie and Kakashi were still fighting. Kristy was watching and going "Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!" and getting progressively louder. Katie and Kakashi chose to ignore this.

"You know what? I'm leaving. You two have a good life." And with that, Katie turned around and began walking to the door,

Kristy chose that moment to stop her Jerry Chant and say something to Katie. "Katie," she began, but was cut off by Katie, "Save it Kristy, I'm done."

"No wait! I have to tell you something!"

Katie glared at her, but didn't leave.

"It was a dare."

Katie just stared at her. TT stopped eating her popcorn. Kakashi wondered where this was going. Everyone was quiet.

"What do you mean?" Katie finally asked.

"Well, last night at Naruto's we got really bored so Sakura said we should play Truth or Dare. We did and Naruto dared me to tell Kakashi I was pregnant with his child."

Katie looked like she wanted to wring her friend's neck.

"So, you aren't pregnant?" Leeren asked.

"Nope," Kristy smiled.

Katie glared. Kristy stopped smiling. Kakashi looked relieved,

"See, Katie?" Kakashi turned to Katie and took a step closer to the door, "I told you it wasn't true."

"I'm still mad at you."

"Why?" asked Kakashi. He did not know why Miss Authoress the Queen would STILL be mad at him. What had he done? He should be the one that was upset, she was the one that had doubted him and not believed what he said. Not the other way around.

"Because of the things you said," Katie crossed her arms in front of her as she said this, but the evil-ish look had left and she looked ready to make-out. Make-up. Whatever.

"Katie…." Kakashi said, "You know I hate fighting with you. And you know that I am sorry and that I really didn't mean any of the things that I said. Come on." He took another step closer. Really, he did look like he was sorry…and he was so cute that way.

"But…."

"Come on…." Kakashi pleaded, he was a lot closer then he had been before.

"This is so gross," said Kristy, looking very disgusted with the couple.

"Okay, fine. And I am sorry, too. I shouldn't have doubted you to begin with."

By now they were standing much closer then normal and Kristy looked like she wanted to puke as they answered the question of how you can french through a mask.

Kristy looked like she was going to throw-up then and there. This was not helped by the fact that Gai had gone back to his old self and began to rant on and on and on and on about the wonders of youth and stuff. Whatever.

Everyone was saved from this when the door banged open. Katie and Kakashi broke, neither looked very mad anymore. Kristy chose to ignore the gooey looks the couple had on their faces (even though you could only see one eye of Kakashi's). The Hokage also chose to ignore all of this. Today had been one very odd day and she really was going to have to talk to Naruto on his choice of dares.

Everyone turned to the door as, for the second time that day, someone barged in. This someone, though, was not a tall blonde, but rather a shorter girl with pick hair. She walked into the room and looked at Gai.

Gai," Sakura said, "I'm pregnant with Lee's child."

For the second time that day, everyone in the room had the same thought-Here we go again….

A/N: This story was EA's idea, she said that she should announce that she was pregnant with Kakashi's child and then it sort of grew off of that. We're thinking of doing a whole serious with the idea that I (Uni) am dating Kakashi and how everyone (mostly EA) reacts and what happens next. So tell us what you think and drop a review, they make us happy and exited and all that stuff. So TTFN!

Special A/N to Rissykins who hasn't read the ending: Please don't kill me. I had to add in the parts about the kissing. LOL. I just HAD to. Luv ya and pretty please don't kill me!

-K


End file.
